


[vid] Geralt/Jaskier - Shine (fix-it happy video)

by strangest_love



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangest_love/pseuds/strangest_love
Summary: I'm totally captivated by these two fools, so naturally I wanted to create a fluffy, happy, shiny fix-it (after episode 6) video. So here we go. A vid where Geralt is smitten with Jaskier from the first moments and Jaskier sees right through the Witcher's grumpy demeanor. Even Yennifer is slightly amused.I just wanna shine like the sun when it comes upRun the city from the rooftops'Cause today's gonna be my day
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	[vid] Geralt/Jaskier - Shine (fix-it happy video)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this video will give you a fluffy, good, happy feeling <3


End file.
